As users have become increasingly dependent upon their electronic apparatuses throughout their daily lives, the prominence of such apparatuses in the daily lives of such users has grown. In some circumstances, user may desire to wear their apparatuses, for example to free them from the burden of carrying the apparatuses. For example, a user may desire to wear his apparatus on his wrist. In such circumstances, a wrist worn apparatus may pose various interactional challenges. It may be desirable to provide an interface for a wrist worn apparatus that is simple and intuitive.